Exotic Animals
by SnakeDude100
Summary: The Hardys are on a quest to help Chet with his new hobby, turtles. But as soon as they get to the show things go downhill quickly
1. Chapter 1

**The Hardy Boys**

**Exotic Animals!**

**Chapter 1**

"Look at this!" exclaimed Joe Hardy.

"What?" his brother Frank answered, practically shouting to be heard over all of the people. The Hardys were at the Exotic Reptile and Animal Show in New York City. The large convention center that was hosting the show was lined up with rows upon rows of tables with different types of animals ranging anywhere from King Cobras to Scarlet Macaws . Frank was about ten feet away from Joe looking at another table, so Frank had to slowly work his way through the throng of people. When he got to his brother's side Joe said, pointing at a Porcupine,

"Isn't he neat?"

"Yeah I guess so," Frank said, "he really stinks though."

Joe, who was feeding him a grape, said, "No, that isn't the porcupine. It's that ferret right there."

When Frank saw his brother starting getting attached to it he said, knowing that his Aunt Gertrude would hate it, "Come on Joe, let's go find Chet and try to meet up with him," and pulled Joe away from the table.

"Fine-you win, but I know you really just want to get away from the porcupine before I get it, right?" Joe said.

"That and we need to find Chet before he gets something he will regret." Frank said laughing.

"Chet is probably over there looking at the turtles and tortoises," he answered knowing that Chet had recently picked up his new hobby, turtles. This was his third hobby this month. As far as the Hardys could tell none of his hobbies, which were also get rich quick schemes, had paid off yet, but Chet assured them that this one would work, just like all of the other ones.

"Hey, isn't that Chet over there?" Frank said.

"Yeah, I think your right. Let's make our way over there."

When they were getting close to Chet's side they could tell he was standing at a table with all kinds of turtles. He was chatting with a very pretty girl who had on a green fleece pullover and jeans. She was about 5' 6" and had shoulder length brown hair and bright green eyes. The Hardys could tell that Chet liked her as soon as they got there.

When they got next to him he said, "Hi guys. This is Sara Ball. Her dad is co-hosting the show with Morgan Houston."

"Nice to meet you," Joe said, shaking her hand. "I am Joe Hardy and this is my brother Frank."

"Hi," Frank said. "Do you own all of these animals?" he asked, looking at the table with probably fifteen different types of turtles.

"No, some of them are mine but most are my fathers. I am only trying to sell these because we are running out of room at our house. I wish we didn't have to, but oh well," she said sighing.

"That is too bad," Frank said. "I am sorry I have to run but our parents are probably wondering where we are. So I will go call them and come back."

"No problem, we will stay here and look at her turtles," Chet replied.

When Frank had gotten about ten feet away he heard a scream and saw Sara pointing at a man in an orange hunting cap running away from her table right at him!

"That man took my money!" Sara screamed.

Frank didn't waste another second and he was soon running after the creep, at least as fast as he could go through the crowd. He disappeared through the door and Frank ran after him only seconds behind. The crook was running towards a waiting car at the end of the lot. Before he got there Frank took a leaping tackle and brought him down to the ground. But before he could get a better hold the guy kicked out, connecting with Frank's jaw and sending him sprawling onto the ground. The last thing Frank saw before slipping into unconsciousness was the creep getting into the car and driving away.

"No, I have to stay awake and get that guy!" Frank thought but he slowly started seeing black as he went into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Frank slowly started to come to he stared up into the concerned faces of Joe, Chet, Sara, and someone he had never seen.

"What?" he said. "Where am I?"

"You are in my office," the stranger said.

"This is my dad, Benjamin Ball," Sara said in answer to his first question.

"That guy in the orange hat, did he get away?" Frank asked remembering what had happened.

"Unfortunately yes, but Mr. Ball has heard of our reputation and would like to tell us some things. We were waiting for you to get better first," Joe said. "What is it Mr. Ball?"

"Well, that theft was one of many that have happened here so far at the show. We have called the police and they haven't found a thing, and I was wondering if you and your brother could do a little investigating for me?"

"Of course," Frank said. "Besides, I would like to get that guy who kicked me," he said rubbing his sore chin.

"Great! I will get you some passes so that you can go anywhere in the building. Oh-do you need three? One for Chet here?"

"Yes!" Chet said quickly before anyone could object. "That would be great."

"Mr. Ball, before you go can we ask you some questions?" Joe said.

"I can't right now, I have other business to attend to, but Sara will fill you in on what has been happening and we can meet at say, 9:00 in the morning?"

"That will be fine with us," Frank said. "Why don't we go grab something to eat and you can fill us in on the things that have happened around here, Sara."

"Sure, I know this great Chinese place right down the street. Let's go there."

After they sat down and ordered, Chet, who everyone could tell was about to die if he didn't find out what had been happening at the show finally asked, "Alright, what has been going on around here?"

"Well, let's see," Sara started off. "As soon as my dad started advertising this show, which he has been dreaming of doing for about ten years now, he started getting threatening letters. They said different things like, 'Quit the show or else you and your family won't live to see tomorrow,'and things like that. He got about three of those-all very similar. My dad, of course, just brushed them off and thought they were just pranks, and he continued on with the show. Well almost as soon as the show got going things started going bad for him. The first day five people, who looked to be about twentyish, came running in here and just took money out of different booth's cash-boxes. Then the next day two people walked in and threatened my dad personally. They said that if he didn't stop the show they would have to get rough. And now with what happened today, I don't think my dad can hang on financially any longer. He might have to quit the show!"

"Whew. Lets hope that we can catch these guys and not let them ruin your dad's dream!" Joe responded enthusiastically causing a couple heads to turn, he immediately calmed down after that.

Rolling his eyes at his brother, Frank said, "Sara, do you think you could introduce us to Morgan Houston tomorrow? We would really like to meet him and ask him some questions also."

"Sure, no problem. Just come on over to my booth after your meeting with my dad."

"Great! Frank exclaimed, just let me get this bill and we can all go home and get some rest."

After accompanying Sara to her house in New York, the Hardys and Chet went to a nearby hotel and checked into a room. The rooms were nice and had purple carpets and bedsheets. The walls were painted white, and the beds, Chet noticed right away as he plopped himself onto one of the beds, were very luxurious.

"I think I will go get something out of the vending machine," Joe said.

"I'll go with you," Chet said.

"How can you two get more to eat? You just had a great dinner and you want more! Whatever-go ahead-I am going to take a shower," Frank said. But he didn't think they heard him as they were already racing down the purple halls towards the elevators.

When Chet and Joe got back Frank was still in the shower so they watched some TV for a while. When Frank got out he got dressed for bed and went to check his email on his laptop. "Hey Joe, take a look at this," Frank said. "It is an email from someone I don't know and look what it says."

"WOW!" Joe said after he read the email, which said this: _Hardys quit your snooping now before you see the bottom of the lake, PERMINATELY! "_How could someone already know we are on the case?"

**Authors Notes:** Sorry this chapter and the chapter before are so short; I am new at writing and am working on getting the chapters longer.

I would like to thank LazyPanther and Catie-brie, Thanks you two.

If the rest of you would please review be it criticism or compliment. I would appreciate them both.

SnakeDude100


End file.
